1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer and, more specifically, to a computer that allows, when a process to enable connection of the computer to an external electronic device is executed, easy setting of conditions of use for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Document data created by a computer is printed mostly by a printing device connected to the computer. It is possible for the user to set how the printing is to be done, using an operation screen image displayed on the computer. Screen image arrangement and method of operation of the operation screen image differ dependent on the printing device that is connected. Therefore, when the printing device to be connected is changed, the method of operating the operation screen image changes accordingly and, therefore, every time the printing device is changed, the user must be accustomed to the manner of operation of the changed operation screen image.
As a technique for making easier the use of operation screen image, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-326426 discloses a technique allowing the user to adjust the order of display of operation screen images. The operation screen image includes a plurality of selection screen images and as the user sets the order of display of these selection images in advance, the operation screen images are displayed in the order as desired by the user. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-102402 discloses a technique that can set a plurality of setting items to be displayed on one operation screen image.
Though these techniques change the operation screen images to be more convenient for the user, operations required for this purpose are complicated and, therefore, the problems described above are left unsolved.